Byakuya x Kaoru: Guardian Angel!
by reapertorch
Summary: Meet Kaoru Myusaki - a strange girl that sees the abnormal and gets in trouble every time something comes up that no one else can see! But when strange beasts suddenly attack her she is saved by an alluring Shinigami, he becomes her guardian and protector from those who thirst for her power. *When you're done, i would love to know what you thought about the story so far! Thanks!*
1. Chapter 1: Guardian Angel!

**Bleach: Byukuya x Kaoru **

**Chapter One: Guardian Angel**!

Kaoru Myusaki was sitting in her class at Karakura High-School. The day had been going rather slow for her taste. The worst part about it was that it was Friday! Fridays aren't supposed to be dreadfully boring. Kaoru turned to the whisper of her friend behind her.

"Pssst, Kaoru", whispered her friend in a rather demanding tone, urging Kaoru to immediately turn her back on the teacher just to look at her friend, Leslie. Leslie was a foreign exchange student from the Americas and she was quite the loud one.

Kaoru turned and smiled kindly, wondering what was so important.

"Did you hear about Chad?" asked Leslie, her big eyes sparkled and a broad smile played on her lips.

Kaoru flashed a quick glance at the teacher in the front of the room who was writing something on the blackboard only to see if he wasn't going to turn around and catch the two girls talking. Kaoru refused to serve lunch detention again! Last time, she got in trouble because she had screamed in the middle of class, insisting there was a man attired in a kimono out in the field. Everyone looked at her as if she were mad and the teacher gave her a detention just to shut her up.

"No, what about Chad?" asked Kaoru. She tried to act as if she were interested but in all honesty she didn't care about Chad or his annoying friend with the orange hair, Ichigo Kurosaki. She hated Ichigo more because it was so evident at how much Inoue admired Ichigo and yet he paid no attention to the girl whom all the other girls wished they were.

"There's a picture of him online without a shirt and oh my goodness, I'm weak for him", Leslie exhaled dreamily and began doodling in her notebook.

Kaoru rolled her eyes at the boy-crazy Leslie and sat upright on her desk, pretending she knew what the teacher was talking about. Kaoru flipped open her notebook and it was there in that very moment she felt something tug onto her very soul. The inside of her was shaking, but on the outside she remained calm. With wide eyes of mild trepidation she turned her neck slowly to glance at the window next to her.

The other students were oblivious to it, but Kaoru wasn't. A large shadow cast over and her entire class. The teacher had stopped lecturing and fixed his glasses. He shrugged at the fact that the room had darkened and blamed it on a cloud that was covering the sun. The thing was…

It was a clear and sunny day. There were no clouds in the sky.

Beads of sweat began to appear on Kaoru's forehead as she gazed at the red eyes of the behemoth that was outside of her window. It had the body of a frog but its head was covered by a white mask made out of bone. The monster was stationery on the window, holding himself onto the building vertically by its pasty toes.

Kaoru swallowed in fear and brushed a stray strand of her violet hair behind her ear with a trembling hand. She was about to ask if she may go to the restroom when the unexpected occurred. The frog-like beast on the window split in two. The two pieces broke in the air and dissipated into a strange black dust. A warm breeze swept the dust away and the same man that Kaoru saw a week ago wearing a kimono in the field was standing out by the window in front of the class. This strange, alluring man surely wasn't of this world if he was balanced in mid-air in front of one fifth floor windows.

This mystical man that was hovering in front of the class, defying all laws of physic as if he were some god took Kaoru's breath away. His eyes were a dull, yet exciting gray while his black hair was held by a strange headpiece. He wore a kimono and over that kimono he wore a strange garb of some sort that featured a high collar with golden edges and light golden tassels hanging from the collar. When Kaoru noticed the man's existence, he disappeared in a flash, almost as if he didn't want to be seen by the beautiful girl.

The entire class's attention was fixed on Kaoru who was still looking out the window with wide eyes full of awe. The teacher cleared his throat and Kaoru jumped up in her desk and saw that everyone was looking at her, wondering what the hell was she looking at. Kaoru pursed her lips and picked up her cute pink pen and smiled nonchalantly, hoping everyone would avert their annoyingly curious eyes from her.

Kaoru's eyes dropped to her notebook and she began sketching the angelic man. He was going to haunt her dreams and her thoughts every waking minute now. She wanted to see him again! If he's part of the supernatural, there has to be a way to call him forth. The supernatural…

Kaoru tightened her grip on her pink pen and drifted off once again. She was sure no one else saw what she witnessed. Only she saw the beast and the man. But why her?

Back in the Soul Society, the doors of the Senkaimon opened at the Kuchiki residence. The broad line of light narrowed as the Senkaimon closed and the Shinigami Captain of the 6th Division stepped into his room. His heart was pounding a bit in the center of his chest and he exhaled with pursed lips. That girl…she clearly saw him. So it was true what the reports say about her. Her Spiritual Pressure was surely strong, but that Hollow he vanquished was the second one in less than two hours that was in close proximity of Kaoru. Could it be possible that that many Hollows thirsted for her blood or was there more to this? What exactly has Yamamoto exactly put him against?


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle Commences?

Byukuya x Kaoru: Chapter 2: The Battle Commences?

Byukuya rushed in Yamamoto's office with hasty steps. The two guards attired in white that were covered from head to toe and wielded spears didn't have a chance to hold the dazed captain back. But who would hold a captain back anyways? Especially one like Byukuya Kuchiki!

"Sir!" bellowed Byukuya as he bent down in honor and respect to the head of authority of the Gotei 13.

Yamamoto stood up from his desk and nodded acceptingly, signaling Byukuya to speak.

"I have a few questions concerning my assignment", began Byukuya. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet and felt quite nervous for some odd, peculiar reason. After a week or so of supervising the mysterious girl, he had grown accustomed to her schedule and he wondered if the girl was faring well at the current moment.

Yamamoto stroked his one and only hand through his long beard and gazed at Byukuya attentively. He wasn't getting any younger while the captain of the 6th Division stood there.

Byukuya noticed the odd silence that had overcome and finally cleared his throat, readying himself to speak. "Who is this girl that I've been assigned to protect in the World of the Living?! I thought we weren't supposed to be meddling in Karakura Town this early…especially not right after what happened with Ichigo and Rukia! Rukia is still feeling a bit disheartened about Ichigo having lost all of his Reiatsu! If she finds out that I'm in Karakura town she'll want to come with me just to see Ichigo even though that would be rather useless since he can't see her."

Yamamoto parted his lips and his ancient eyes darted towards Byukuya. "Kaoru Myusaki isn't just any girl, Kuchiki", began Yamamoto, rounding his table and standing in front of it. "Kaoru was once a human but a fatal accident brought her here to the Soul Society. On a research trip, Mayuri had caught a sight of this girl and was entranced by her beauty and of course when Mayuri becomes entranced, he wishes to do all sorts of things with his conquests."

Byukuya's eyes were wide in shock as he heard this story in which he never expected to have been played out in the way that Yamamoto was recalling. With each new word or sentence that Yamamoto uttered, Byukuya came up with questions that were soon being answered as Yamamoto spoke.  
"Mayuri had found a way to create a unique Zanpakuto, one in which you can summon a Shikai and a Bankai and also cast a kido spell through the Zanpakuto. Of course, Mayuri had help with forging this Zanpakuto by one of the members from the Zero Division", continued Yamoto, "And then he inserted that Zanpakuto into the spirit of Kaoru. After he did that, he decided to make a Gigai that was exactly the same as her physical body and put her spirit that held the Zanpakuto and summoned her back into the World of the Living."

Byukuya raised an eyebrow, confused for a second. "Since Kaoru died in the World of the Living, wouldn't everyone think of her return as something odd?"

"Mayuri sent her back into the World of the Living with false memories and a century later after her death", clarified Yamamoto, "We have received information that a group of Arrancars have sniffed out her presence and now seek the power within her for their own advantage."

Byukuya held the handle of his Zanpakuto, which was sheathed, tightly. "So it's my job to protect her?"

Yamamoto pursed his lips and with narrow wise eyes, he nodded. All of Byukuya's inquiries have been answered. Yamamoto dismissed the Captain and ordered the two guards to lead him out. As Byukuya exited the hall he felt a strange sensation within him. He stopped walking and rested his shoulder against a wall and held his hand in front of his chest. What was wrong with him? Why out of all people was he assigned to this mission? With a flash step, Byukuya Kuchiki was gone and planned on pondering no more!

"Have a great evening Kaoru!" yelled Kaoru's friends as they departed from her in front of the school entrance. They were walking the opposite way Kaoru had to walk every day. After waving to her friends a farewell, she began to walk in the familiar path she had to walk every day. She passed through city streets that were beginning to flood with adventurous people ready to enjoy their night. She walked alongside the canal that broke through Karakura Town. Her petite body was just a silhouette against the glistening water. The sky was tainted in purple and orange as the sun set behind the clouds.

Kaoru stopped in her tracks and noticed how beautiful the evening was. There was no rush in her returning home and plus it was Friday! Kaoru let her navy blue school-bag fall from her shoulders and she sat on it so she wouldn't get her gray mini-skirt dirty. She wrapped her slim arms over her knees and brought them close to her chest. Her topaz eyes glinted in the evening light and her violet hair blew forward from the small breeze that invaded her.

_"That man", _she began thinking, opening the doors that would let her mind wander. But her pondering was brought to an abrupt end when the ground shook behind her.

Startled, Kaoru rose from where she sat, throwing her bookbag over her shoulders. Her eyes widened in fright at the beast she encountered. It looked extremely similar to the one that was stationed outside of her classroom window earlier today. The only difference was that this one was standing on its hind legs and the white, bony mask covered half of its face. This monster didn't take the appearance or characteristics of a frog like the previous one. This thing was nearly indistinguishable.

The beast opened its hand and took her in its palms. Kaoru screamed and tried to free herself but it was no use. The fiend brought her up close to its face and smiled deviously. "Ha! I've got you now and all I have to do is bring you to Magnifico and he can turn me into an Arrancar!"

Kaoru crinkled her forehead and was bemused beyond belief. The monster that was holding her could speak?! The sky above the beast parted into a black void and the beast was about to jump into the hole that appeared in the sky when a bright light knocked him out of the air with Kaoru still held under its tight grasp.

"Hollow, I advise you to put her down now!" It was Byukuya in all his glory. The Senkaimon behind him closed and vanished. He gazed at the Hollow with his dull gray eyes as he pointed his Zanpakuto at the Hollow.

The Hollow chuckled as he released Kaoru from his grasp. Kaoru suppressed a gasp at the marvelous sight of her supernatural guardian. The outline of Byukuya's body began to glow a faint pinkish aura as cherry blossom petals began to flow freely and encircle the Hollow like a cocoon. The Hollow tried swiping at the petals but to no avail. With one touch, the pedals would cut anything in its way. Soon, the Hollow was completely engulfed in a ball of cherry blossom petals. Instantly, the ball closed in on itself and when the petals all vanished there was no sign of the Hollow anywhere.

Kaoru turned to face the man bravely. "Who are you and where do you come from?"

Byukuya observed at how courageous she seemed and how she noticed him too. She must have a very strong Reiatsu! "My name is Byukuya Kuchiki and I have come from the Soul Society to protect you."

Kaoru furrowed her brow and stepped back, her chin pinched between her thumb and index finger. She was deep in thought and remembered faintly of hearing of a place called the Soul Society once. With a blow to her chest, Kaoru was suddenly pushed away and rolled down the hill.

A man as pale as his clothes with scarlet hair and big emerald eyes appeared in front of Byukuya. His torn white coat was lined with black leather and he held a sword…but it wasn't any sword…it was a Zanpakuto!

Byukuya noticed the Zanpakuto and knew where this vermin originated from. He was clearly one of Aizen's experiments in the past!

"Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Magnifico and I have come for the girl", he said with a broad grin before he back flipped into the air and landed behind Kaoru.

In that moment, everything felt heavy. Even though Byukuya did his flash step, he was slow to move. Kaoru's violet air was flowing in the wind slowly. Magnifico, donning his wild smirk, thrust one arm into her torso with his bare hands. Blood dripped from his arm as he forced his arm to go further. He closed in on something and was about to pull when suddenly Kaoru regained all of her energy and she was surrounded in a pillar of green light with a strong wind flowing upward.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Magnifico with eyes filled with incredulity.


	3. Chapter 3: Final Chapter!

**Byakuya x Kaoru: Guardian Angel!**

**Chapter 3: The Goddess Zanpakuto Unleashed? (The Stunning Conclusion!)**

One minute things can be so ordinary, and then in a blink of an eye, everything was deteriorating – changing in erratic ways. But were the changes affirmative or deleterious?

Byukuya's palms pressed on the grass as he pulled himself up to aid the girl whom he was assigned to protect. But that girl, Kaoru, was in the center of a pillar of energy. Her violet hair was flowing upward and the outline of her body was glowing a strange aura of different colors. Her fingers were wrapped around a handle and she pulled out a Zanpakuto from her chest. Once the tip of the blade was revealed, the pillar of Spiritual Pressure dissipated.

Magnifico, the Arrancar that was after Kaoru's power, lounged back and landed lithely on his feet across from Kaoru. His eyes were still wide in wonder as he shook his head. "You inherited the Goddess Zanpakuto! Perfect!" The blood in his hand dripped onto the ground below. Small dots of red tainted the green grass.

Byakuya was about to interfere but ceased when Kaoru outstretched an arm with an open hand, stopping him from stepping any further. "No, Byakuya…this is my fight" she said, holding the Zanpakuto firmly. Her grasp on the handle was tight as the evening sun glinted off the tip of her blade as she pointed the Zanpakuto at Magnifico. All of her memories from her past life had somehow been resurrected by the surge of Spiritual Pressure that she excreted. She knew who she was before and she knew how the Zanpakuto she was wielding was in her soul. The Zanpakuto radiated a bright white as it magically morphed into its Senkai mode which was a scythe like no other. The handle was tall and silver while the blade itself was ridged and yet glossy.

"Oh!" beamed Magnifico, unsheathing a blade of his own, "I see the battle has begun!" using his Sonido, he became nothing but a blur and crashed down upon where Kaoru stood.

Luckily, Kaoru was out of the way and was up in the air thanks to her Flash Step. But Magnifico was quite the adversary. With a broad grin and his scarlet hair flowing behind him, he was hastily flying upward to where Kaoru was situated at. He was about to swing his blade at her but immediately she aimed her scythe and yelled, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Instantly, as she finished the incantation, a red orb of fire appeared before her scythe and shot down upon Magnifico.

The fireball struck Magnifico down and he was sent back to the ground. He landed with a loud thud that shook the canal water nearby. His coat had been seared off. His chiseled body was spotted by ashes and minor burns. His pallid complexion of his angelic features were warped by fury. He clenched his teeth, seething and every vein possible pulsed underneath his smooth skin. The ground he stood on cracked underneath his black boots as the outline of his muscular body began to atypically glow purple. "Behold my Resurrección, Pecado Angélico!" His back's skin tore violently almost as if someone was tearing cloth and out sprouted leather wings adorned with bones and his spinal cord protruded into large spikes that dripped with blood and were wrapped around in flesh. His teeth had grown into jaws that could sever anything with a single bite.

Once he was ready, he leaped upward and this time his Sonido was too difficult for Kaoru to counter. Magnifico came from behind Kaoru and clawed her back, ripping apart the back of her uniform. He brushed his wings together, creating a strong wind and with that wind, Kaoru was swept away as if she were imbibed up by a tornado. Her Zanpakuto landed beside Byakuya, who did nothing but watch as he was told by Kaoru.

"HA! Now it is your turn to meet the same fate that she met, Shinigami!" Magnifico said with a malevolent laugh as he was about to crash down onto Byakuya with his blade.

Kaoru came out of the water, drenched. She did a flash step towards her scythe and with one full swing that arched in the sky and came down quickly upon Magnifico like a guillotine, Magnifico met his demise. A line appeared vertically down Magnifico's body before he broke in two and was vanquished the same way the Hollow was slayed when Byakuya struck it earlier.

Kaoru smiled sheepishly as she stood in front of Byakuya with her scythe. Her violet hair was soaked and she could have sworn a weed of some sort was stuck in her hair. And she was right about that. Byakuya reached over with his hand and plucked a weed from her hair. The sun set completely and the sky above was a navy blue with a crescent moon hiding softly behind thin clouds as one or two stars twinkled.

"So whose guardian are you really?" asked Kaoru with her arms folded across her chest and a coquettish smile dancing on her beautiful, pink lips. Her big, elegant topaz eyes were fixed on Byakuya's fine features. The scythe had morphed back into its regular and she pressed it against her chest and it dissolved – she had sheathed it back in her soul.

"Yours obviously", said Byakuya, gazing down at Kaoru with his gray, dull eyes that somehow longed for affection.

Kaoru giggled as she rolled her eyes and looked around.

"Did your wounds heal?" asked Byakuya suddenly concerned. Kaoru slowly spun around so Byakuya could inspect. He nodded impressively with his lower lip jutted out; amazed that she could heal as well. "I noticed that you were caught off guard by Magnifico, what happened?"

Kaoru's cheeks flushed when Byakuya took notice of her failure. She dropped her gaze to the lush grass between her feet. "I wanted to use my Bankai but I couldn't."

"So then" began Byakuya, "You must travel with me to the Soul Society and train on how to use your Bankai."

Kaoru stepped back and shook her head. "No, I cannot! I have friends here and just in case if anyone else tries to do this world harm, I will stop them with my powers!"

Byakuya smiled for the first time in quite a while and nodded, still holding onto his handsome smile. "If you wish then, but rest assured your time will come for you to train and master your Bankai." He turned his back on her and a Senkaimon appeared. The bright light of the portal basked Kaoru in its radiance and she stepped forward. "Byakuya…"

Byakuya's heart lurched at the mention of his name from the pretty girl.

"I guess I'm your guardian angel since I pretty much defended you against that Arrancar, huh?" Kaoru winked and had her hands behind her back.

Byakuya nodded and chuckled before saying his farewell. She boast all she want in her diary about how she saved a Shinigami from an Arrancar, but he had saved her more in one day. The doors of the Senkaimon closed behind him and he sighed in relief at the fact that his mission was accomplished. But something about the girl made him have some hope for whatever future awaited him and the Soul Society.

The End.

*Author's Note: Hey! So since you're reading this I'm assuming that you finished my first fan fiction ever. I thank you so much for sticking with Byakuya and some random girl that I made up for fiction's sake. I hope you all enjoyed this fun story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I plan on writing more fanfic in the near future whenever I have the time since I'm currently a college student and I work and I also write original stories of my own in which I hope to get published one day. Like I said earlier, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for reading. I love each and everyone one of you and hope you stay tuned for more fanfiction in the near future.


End file.
